


Heart of a Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots in Deanna and Castiel's life. Naturally, mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a 30 NSFW Challenge on tumblr, which you can check out on my blog [here](http://pumpkinlessidjit.tumblr.com/post/41489129464/30-day-otp-nsfw-challenge). Also, this is shamelessly named after The Killers song of the same name because I've had it on repeat for days and it seems vaguely relevant. Unless you listen to the lyrics, then you might get a little sad.

They’re in the middle of a diner.

Really, that’s about all Castiel can focus on, that and Deanna’s hand creeping slowly up her thigh. It’s all she’s been able to think about since Deanna pushed Castiel down into a chair at a square table in the back and scooted as close to her as she could.

This won’t be the first time Castiel has gotten off with other people so close around her, and she’s already getting wet anticipating it.

Deanna’s hand inches higher as a waitress takes their orders, swinging around with her pony tail waving behind her to place the order. Deanna teases the inside of Castiel’s thigh while she does something on her phone.

“You wearin’ panties today, Cas?” she murmurs, drawl dipping deeper into her Southern accent than she usually lets show, just because she knows it makes Castiel squirm in pleasure.

“No.” Well, not anymore, Castiel thinks, shifting at the sudden discomfort of not wearing underwear.

Deanna takes a slow sip of her water, eyes heavy on Castiel as her lips turn into a little smirk. “You’re kind of a slut, huh, baby?”

Castiel whimpers as Deanna’s fingers finally make it up to her cunt, still too light and teasing to provide any actual stimulation. She hates to imagine the mess she’s making of her skirt and her chair, considering how slick she is.

“Can you spread your legs for me?” Deanna asks. “Show me how much you like this.”

The long table cloth hides her thighs parting farther as Castiel slouches slightly in her seat. The vinyl sticks unpleasantly to the backs of her thighs as her skirt rides up. Castiel stares at Deanna, waiting. There’s something like amusement in her eyes, surrounded by and drenched in arousal.

Deanna breathes, “Good girl,” and then the tips of her fingers are brushing through slick wetness, slipping up to rub at Castiel’s clit. Castiel bites her lip, eyes falling to the table as her breath rushes out in a huff. “Fuck, sweetheart. You really want this, huh?”

Castiel closes her eyes and nods jerkily, stomach muscles contracting. She flexes her toes—anything for an outlet. She’s always been expressive in bed, loud and responsive and Deanna fucking loves it, but she loves it more when Castiel has to be quiet, has to force herself to keep her noises in and her movements stilled. Later, she’ll probably push Castiel to her knees and tell her to get to work between Deanna’s legs.

Castiel has to hunch in over herself at the wave of arousal that accompanies the thought.

“What’re you thinking about, baby?”

“You,” Castiel gasps. She doesn’t want to say anything—has to catch herself on the beginning of a moan now that her mouth is open—but Deanna will stop touching her if she refuses to answer. Castiel understands the rules of this game.

Deanna hmms in acknowledgement, pressing the tip of one finger inside Castiel. Castiel curls her hands on the edge of the table, eyes squeezed shut and a moan trapped in her throat. It gets better, Deanna casually opening her up with two fingers in the middle of a restaurant,

Already, it’s almost too much as Deanna crooks her fingers up, drags them right over that spot and makes Cas’ head snap up as she inhales sharply.

“Think that guy over there suspects something, Cas?” Deanna asks. “He keeps lookin’ over here, probably sees the way your face is red and thinks somethin’ funny’s happening. What do you think about that:? Someone else seeing what a slut you are that you have to get off with all these people around.”

“He’s not—” Castiel protests weakly, because she’s staring the man in the eyes right now, and he looks positively smug as he watches.

Castiel’s orgasm hits her just as the man winks and the heel of Deanna’s hand grinds into her clit. Desperately, Castiel bites into her fists and ducks her head down, entire body shaking for what feels like forever.

Deanna pulls her fingers out slowly while Castiel catches her breath, unable to look up in case she catches that man looking at her.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Deanna says proudly. “My good baby girl, keepin’ quiet like that, hmm?”

“Yes,” Castiel pants, eyes flicking up to look at Deanna. Her pupils are huge, face flushed, and she grins wickedly at Castiel.

“Got one more thing I wanna do,” she says, and she turns her head very deliberately to the man watching them. Castiel can’t help but follow her gaze, but his eyes are fixed on Deanna as she slides two wet fingers in her mouth to clean them off. Groaning pathetically, Castiel can’t look away either, staring as Deanna’s tongue peeks out between her fingers.

The waitress turns up then, two giant burgers tucked into baskets for them, and Castiel can’t help but stare hungrily at hers as she reflects on the fact that it’s a bit of a miracle that no one else saw them.

“And Cas?” Dean says quietly. “I don’t want you to mojo your panties back on for the rest of dinner.” She winks lavishiously at Castiel and gives the man one more sly glance from the corner of her vision.

Castiel blinks in alarm, even as she feels her body wanting eagerly. This is going to be an interesting night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings after are still a novelty for Deanna. It’s weird to wake up curled around another body, even weirder that it’s Cas, but she likes it. It’s totally creepy that every time she wakes up, Cas is staring at her, but it’s nice. Deanna likes it.

She’s uncomfortably aware that they’re both naked and Sam is in the next bed., but it’s not the most awkward situation they’ve ever been in.

“Good morning,” Cas says, yawning. Deanna grins at her, eyes tracing the way Cas’ face crinkles up.

“Sleep well?” she asks.

“Very,” Cas says, rolling closer.

“Me, too.” Deanna leans in the last bit, kissing her gently and pull her in closer with a hand on her hip under the sheets. Cas comes easily, pressing herself all the way against Deanna, skin warm and soft while she runs her tongue softly against Deanna’s mouth.

Deanna will never get over how smooth Cas’ skin is under her hands. Sam and Deanna, they’re scarred to all hell from a lifetime of hunting, and it’s—different with Cas. Different from all the other people Deanna has touched, and she suspects it has something to do with the fact that Cas is simply Cas.

Cas sighs into her mouth as Deanna scrapes her teeth gently over Cas’ bottom lip the way she knows Cas loves.

It doesn’t get any heaver, partly because morning breath and partly because they’re content just there. Deanna runs her hand all over Cas’ back, her sides, her stomach, her ass, just touching and memorizing, though she refuses to call it caressing.

Cas is the one who breaks away, just slightly out of breath as she looks into Deanna’s eyes. “Sam is waking up.”

“I thought we had a rule about not mentioning my brother in bed,” Deanna teases. Cas looks at her flatly. “He’s a big boy, he can deal with it.”

Deanna tugs the blankets up just in case, more because she wants to hide Cas than she cares about Sam seeing her naked for the billionth time in their lives. She rolls Cas over and burins her face in the crook of Cas’ neck. Cas runs a hand through Deanna’s hair, kisses the top of her head, and they doze off like that until Sam pokes them awake to ask about breakfast.

Deanna refrains from making a crude joke about going to eat out because she’s a gracious person and it’s a good morning. Cas gives her a knowing look anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’ve never gotten off in your _life_.” Deanna gapes once she understands, eyes flicking over Cas’ face uncertainly. “Jeez, Cas, that’s gotta suck.”

“There hasn’t been an...opportunity,” Cas says, sighing. She’s acting embarrassed, unable to look Deanna in the eye as she glances about the room. “I thought it was clear when it was revealed to you that I am a virgin.”

“Dude, getting off and being a virgin are two totally different things,” Deanna says. She shakes her head in disbelief. “So, I mean, now that you’re getting, y’know, horny and shit, are you gonna go get laid? Because seriously, I think it would do wonders for your sunny disposition.”

Cas glowers at her, which Deanna privately thinks only proves her point. “I am an Angel of the Lord, Deanna. I am _above_ —”

“If you’re about to imply that you’re above masturbation, I will destroy you,” Deanna threatens, scowling. “C’mon, it’s not that hard. Doesn’t even take that long when you know what you’re doing.”

Then, absurdity of all absurdities, Castiel freaking blushes and turns her head to the side in such an obvious tell that Deanna could cry. Her mouth gapes in confusion because it’s not—Cas is an angel, alright, and there’s _no way_ she could have missed this lesson in humanity.

“Cas.” Deanna swallows, not sure if the heat in her belly is exactly appropriate for this conversation. “Cas, please tell me I don’t need to give you The Talk.”

“I know how sex works, Deanna,” Castiel replies flatly.

“And masturbation is harder because…?”

Castiel doesn’t answer.

“Fine, then,” Deanna says. She takes Cas by the shoulders and pushes her down to sit on Sam’s bed. “You sit there. Watch. Learn. Take notes, for fuck’s sake, Cas.”

There’s a bundle of nerves welling up inside her as Deanna turns away, but it’s offset by how aroused she’s getting just thinking about this. Deanna pulls her t-shirt off before she can second guess herself, maybe direct Cas to a few informational websites and let her have at it. That just...doesn’t feel right, though.

There’s a sharp intake of breath behind her when Deanna unclasps her bra and lets it fall off her shoulders. “Deanna?” Cas says, voice strangled.

“Just watch, Cas,” she says, pushing her jeans down. “Watch, and, uh—well.” She turns around, sheepish smile on her face as she stares at Cas’ wide eyes. This is going to be relatively easy, honestly, with the way Castiel’s lips are slightly parted and her face is flushed, and Deanna brushes a hand up her stomach in anticipation.

Deanna sits on the opposite bed, pushing herself far enough back that she can get one foot planted firmly on the mattress and the other hanging off the bed. There’s complete silence from Cas, and Deanna can’t help the quiet moan that comes out when she thumbs over her nipple, just playing. She doesn’t get a lot of time to take it slow like this, and Deanna’ll be damned if she doesn’t take advantage of this situation.

It’s not like she’s spent months imagining almost this exact scene, or anything.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asks, and Deanna has to gasp at the suddenness of her voice.

“Fantasies,” she says, twisting around so she can plant her foot further away, spreading her legs open. She could go father, but she figures this is good enough for Cas to see. _Fuck_ , a part of her brain supplies, _Cas is watching_.

“Tell me,” Cas demands, voice sinking deeper.

“Nothing special,” she says, gasping as she imagines Castiel crossing the short space between them. Fuck, she hasn’t even touched herself yet and she’s so fucking wet.

“You’re lying.”

And that, there, just the way Cas says it, Deanna can’t hold out anymore. She moans, loud and long at the first press of fingers over her clit, hips twitching and toes curling. Castiel gasps softly, and Deanna immediately works the noise into her imagination. She focuses on the way Cas’ eyes would flutter and her thighs would shake as Deanna touched her, and Deanna _has_ to look.

Castiel is staring, eyes flicking between Deanna’s face and the hand between her legs, as if she can’t decide what she wants to look at more. Deanna’s gaze traces the way she bites her bottom lip, turning it slick and red, and she has to look away as she slides two fingers into herself, scared that seeing and feeling all of this will be too much.

“Deanna,” Cas whimpers—she fucking whimpers, Jesus H. Christ, Deanna isn’t going to survive this. “Tell me, please.”

And Deanna has to laugh breathlessly, because she’s too gone to even bother lying, so she curls her fingers inside of her, moaning. “Thinkin’ ‘bout—‘bout you, the way your fingers would feel,” she says, legs spreading almost automatically as she thinks about the idea in lurid detail. Her thighs are starting to tremble, they’re pushed apart so far, and Deanna knows she’s going to _ache_ tomorrow. It’s going to be worth it, every second.

She doesn’t hear Castiel stand up, too busy fucking herself on her fingers and rubbing at her clit to stop thinking about what noises Cas would make while Deanna ate her out. Suddenly, though, a hand trails over her knee, and her head snaps up to catch Cas _staring_ at her cunt.

“You— _fuck_ ,” she curses. Castiel’s hand strokes down the inside of her thigh and then Deanna can’t hold on anymore. She comes with hitched, breathy moans pouring out of her mouth as Cas looks down at her.

The tremors take forever to leave her body. Deanna keeps her eyes closed as she catches her breath, and she thinks she should probably move her hands, get to a less compromising position, maybe even put some clothes on, but the heavy weight of Castiel’s gaze still on her keeps her still.

“I think I understand now,” Castiel whispers after a time. Her hand slowly slides off Deanna’s leg, nails catching briefly on her knee. “I would like to try now.”

Deanna huffs, sitting up. She wipes her fingers on the bedspread, making a face at the disgusting fabric. Motels are gross. “I’ll just, uh—leave then,” she says, looking awkwardly at the wall.

“No,” Castiel says loudly. Her gaze softens when Deanna looks at her in surprise. “Stay.”

Well. Fuck.


End file.
